


Where You Belong

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyfidelity, Tall Tales, Telling Stories, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sid is a semi-famous adventurer now, but he knows exactly where he belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



“And then, with my bare hands, I rescued that mermaid from the anchor!” Sid’s eyes dimmed slightly at the memory. “She wasn’t exactly happy about it. Seems she’d been hitching a ride on the anchor the whole time. Gareth never let me hear the end of it.”

Isabella poured him another cup of tea as Galavant passed along the muffins. “So what did you do?”

“Let her go of course.” He lifted his chin. “A hero should always be a gentleman. That’s what you taught me.”

“That’s my man,” Galavant said, patting Sid on the shoulder. When their hands squeezed together Isabella kissed his forehead.

He’d missed this so much during their long voyage – the emotional and physical intimacy, the way they’d listen to him and the way they believed in him. Gareth believed too, of course, but it wasn’t the same thing. 

He wasn’t home. Home was Isabella’s embrace and Galavant’s whiskers brushing his neck. Home was being held in two sets of arms in a little house by the sea. Home was a thousand and one things, and it wasn’t the back of a horse or a ship, as good as both had been to him. It was with family. It was with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Yuletide!


End file.
